Bye Bye Keia
Transcript (Title Card with a Picture of Rolly, Keia, and Howler) Bingo: Ready for action, Rolly! Rolly: OK Bingo! One, Two, Three! Go! Hissy: What? Not Again! That Gag is Getting So Old! Rolly: Super! (Hears Chloe’s Parents Talking) Chloe’s Mom: I think we’re ready to Move! Rolly: Move? No! (Cries) Bingo: But Keia is Our Friend! We Can’t Let Her Move! Come On Rolly! We’re going on a mission! (Despite seing The Pugs on the Platform, the Going on a Mission Song doesn’t play, instead, There is a scene when Bingo and Rolly force Hossy to go) Hissy: Whoa Whoa Whoa! You Expect Me to Go on a Mission? I thought I was done with Missions when Keia Came Around! Bingo: But That’s who we’re helping for our mission! We’re trying to prevent her from moving out, because she’s our best friend! Hissy: Oh! In that case, I’m in! Bingo and Rolly: Yay! (Transition to Keia’s Doghouse, as Keia is giving Strawberry a really small hair bow) Keia: Here you go, Strawberry! Rolly: Hi, Keia. We would like to see you for a moment. Keia: OK, what do you want to tell me? Bingo: We know you’re moving, so we wanted to say goodbye! Keia: Goodbye? Hissy: I would of been napping if you weren’t! Keia: That’s Rediculious! I’m not.... Bingo, Rolly, and Hissy: Bye Keia! (Keia Sighs) Bingo: This is a Total Disaster! Keia is moving, and We don’t know what to give her as a goodbye gift! Hissy: Oh, OK! If Keia is moving, than We should Through her a Goodbye Party! We’ll tell Cagey and A.R.F. Tomorrow, and It’s gonna be as good as napping! Bingo and Rolly: Bow to the Wow! Let’s Do It! (Song: We’re Gonna Surprise Keia) (The Next Day) Bingo: Hey Look! It’s Keia! Bingo, Rolly, and Keia: Hi Keia! Howler: Who are They? Keia: They’re my Best Friends! (Sighs) Hi! Rolly: Ooh, who’s that Samoyed next to you? Is he new? Huh, Huh, Huh? Howler: I’m Howler! I’m Keia’s New Boyfriend! (Bingo Growls when He hears The Word Boyfriend) Hissy: (Sighs) Can’t Handle Criticism. Bingo: Keia's new what? (Growls) Keia: Relax, Bingo! We’re still friends! Bingo: You! Howler: Sorry if I made you mad! I gotta get home for lunch! Ethan is waiting! (Runs Off) Keia: Now look what you did! You would of made me run off as well! (Locks herself in her doghouse) Rolly: I don’t think this will end well! (Hissy Agrees) (We transition to Keia’s Doghouse, as She talks to Cagey) Keia: I don’t get why My Friends are thinking that I’m moving! That’s just rediculious! Bingo even scared My New Boyfriend! Doesn’t he know We’re still Friends? Cagey: Must Of been something Chloe’s Mom said. How are you going to prove that You’re not moving? Keia: Cagey! You just gave me an Idea! I’ll Tell Them Tomorrow! Cagey: OK! (The Next Day, Bingo and Rolly push Keia to Her Doghouse with a Blindfold) Keia: First You wouldn’t leave me alone, then You scared my boyfriend, now I’m in a Blindfold! (Hissy Unfolds The Blindfold And Gets Next to A.R.F) Hissy, A.R.F, Cagey, and Howler: Surprise! Goodbye Keia! Keia: You Made a Party for Me? How Sweet! But the thing is, I’m not really moving! (All Gasp) Rolly: Than Why Did I hear Chloe’s Mom say “We’re Ready to Move”? Keia: That’s Because Chloe and Her Family Are going on Vacation Tomorrow, And I’m Staying Here! Howler’s Owner, Ethan and his family will be feeding me while they’re gone? Is this why You’re here, Howler? Howler: Well, first, I bumped into Bingo again, than A ladybug grabbed on to my fur and I shaked my fur like crazy, than I winded up here! Keia: Oh, which reminds me! I just need to say goodbye to Chloe! (Keia Barks) Chloe: I’ll See You in 3 Days, Keia! Don’t Forget to Say Hi to Howler! Keia: That’s Right! I’m Here to Stay! (Everyone Cheering) (End Credits) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes when Bingo and Rolly Stay at Home